Grass mowing equipment for large areas may include multiple rotary cutting decks, each rotary cutting deck mounted to the end of an independent lift arm extending from a traction vehicle. For example, each rotary cutting deck may be mounted to the forward end of a lift arm using a mounting device that includes a yoke with a crossbar that extends laterally over and spans the cutting deck. The yoke or crossbar may be attached at pivoting joints in side plates at the left and right edges of the deck. When the rotary cutting deck is on the ground, the mounting device should allow for pitch (front to back pivoting) and yaw (side-to-side pivoting).
A mounting device for a rotary cutting deck should satisfy several requirements. For example, the mounting device needs to absorb shocks from impacts while maintaining its integrity. The mounting device should limit the maximum tilt and yaw angles so they do not exceed ANSI limits. When the rotary cutting deck is raised for transport, the mounting device should provide sufficient stability to prevent the deck from swinging wildly during vehicle turns, or during sudden starts or stops. The mounting device should allow the rotary cutting deck to pitch as required to drive the vehicle up standard trailer ramps without bottoming out.
Some existing mounting devices for rotary cutting decks satisfy at least some of these requirements, but the mounting devices tend to be heavy, bulky and expensive to manufacture. A relatively simple, inexpensive mounting device for a rotary cutting deck is needed that can absorb shocks from impacts, limit maximum tilt and yaw angles, provide sufficient stability to prevent the deck from swinging excessively when raised for transport, and allow the deck to pitch as required to drive up trailer ramps.